


Falling for Stars

by AimlessCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Unrequited Love, Why do I do this, poor luka, someone take my google docs away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlessCat/pseuds/AimlessCat
Summary: They burn like stars, beautiful. Maybe if he reaches out, he can hold them for even just a moment.





	Falling for Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redyarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redyarns/gifts).



> I regret everything, and nothing.

Both Marinette and Adrien sweep into Luka Couffaine’s life like tidal waves crashing against the side of a ship. They are both _**beautiful**_ , and Luka falls into their orbit like it’s the only place he has ever belonged. 

 

Marinette’s blue eyes remind him of the deepest waters upon which his home rests, the water under the moonlight that he stares at when he can’t sleep and can only sooth his own soul with the gentle melodies he strums. There is a fire there, hidden depths that he knows he only caught a glimpse of when he met her. He knew her though, long before her eyes met his. Stories Juleka tells him when they talk about their days, when they don’t focus on Rose, oftentimes feature Marinette. The girl who was built in his mind as a warrior with a spine of steel, standing up for his sister and her friends against the enemies who dared mock them. What he meets is a girl who stutters and who’s embarrassed face blushes so delicately that his heart flutters. When she sits beside him and listens to him play, the _look_ on her face almost has him in love right then and there. He knows that though the language of his music isn’t always perfectly clear to everyone that she _understands_ what he is trying to say in that moment. 

He is going, going…..

Adrien comes into his life at the last minute, tripping over an old keyboard case with an embarrassed smile. Adrien’s eyes **sparkle** with excitement, a joy that almost bubbles out of him as he tells them that he knows how to play. Luka can’t help himself. He draws close, the invitation to join them on his lips before his mind even processes the words. Adrien’s eyes are so **bright** with life when Luka looks into them. Luka knows there is a depth in the blonde boy’s eyes, just as he knew with Marinette. But were Marinette is the cool waters with a moons reflections, Adrien reminds Luka of a forest, the sunsetting beyond the trees. All Juleka has really told Luka about the model was that he was polite and kind. This is true. But just like a forest at sunset, Luka sees adventure in Adrien’s eyes. The promise of a daring adventure, perhaps a little reckless and rebellious. Adrien plays the song with them, despite the last minute teaching of the song, and he plays it so beautifully. Music flows from the boys soft fingers, and all Luka wants to do is create more music, tended perfectly to blend guitar and keyboard.

He is going, going…..

 

 

Marinette and Adrien have caught Luka’s attention, and it’s like fate, the way he falls in with them.

It starts really, when his sister calls him and asks if he wants to dance for a video. 

He does dance, dances with eyes of blue and green, their laughter and smiles echoing in his head as they have _fun_ learning to dance around each other just so for the shot they need. 

He is going, going…..gone.

 

Luka seeks them out after that. He plays music with Adrien, and he hovers around Juleka until he and Marinette get the chance to talk, and they lose themselves in their love of Jagged Stone. 

Luka takes both Adrien and Marinette to a Jagged Stone concert with him. Through the pounding music and flashing lights, they click. 

The three of them, once separate in their companionship with each other, have all at once become a trio.

Marinette stutters less, is bold more.

Adrien loosens up, is more playful. 

And Luka? Luka wants nothing more then to take both their hands in his. But even as his fingers twitch at his sides, longing to reach out. He doesn’t. But they look at him, with such affection in their eyes, that his soul is soothed. He will reach out one day, and he has a feeling they’ll reach back.

They’re hearts beat, all separate, but Luka can feel them syncing up like the most beautiful melody he will ever hear.

 

 

 

 

This is how it all falls apart.

 

 

One day, with no warning, they change. Marinette and Adrien got into a fight, neither explaining the situation to Luka. 

Marinette breaks away, tears in the corners of her eyes. Luka wants to kiss them away, but Adrien is stiff beside him with **something** in his eyes that seems to be holding him back but tearing him up all at once. Luka is floundering, lost and torn between those he has come to love, and suddenly the moment is gone and they are both walking away. 

Marinette retreats to Alya’s side, avoiding Adrien. 

Luka tries to reach out to her, to talk and help, but she just turns away from him. His heart breaks in his chest.

Adrien is angry. Angry, lost and _wanting_. He stares after Marinette, but never takes a step, the tension in his shoulders practically making the boy vibrate. 

Luka tries to soothe him, to get Adrien to open up as well, to get him to talk to him, so Luka can help fix this. Fix them.

 

This is how it falls apart.

 

Luka’s hand on Adrien’s shoulder as the other boy retreats, a desperate plea on his lips to just _**talk**_ so that this can get resolved. Something snaps.

_Adrien whurls, fury in every motion, his eyes reflecting the breaking of his heart._

“You don’t _understand_ Luka!” Adrien shouts at him. Adrien **never** shouts, and Luka is stunned. “I _**love**_ her.” Adrien stops, his face breaking, and he turns away, hiding what Luka knows to be tears. 

Luka was standing on the edge of something. Adrien and Marinette had been standing with him. They had the chance to be something. They were all just steps away from falling, falling into something that could be great. 

And god, they fell. 

But Adrien and Marinette are falling off one edge, and Luka is falling off another. He is falling backwards watching _them_ fall together. Fall away from him. 

He knows, crystal clear, in that moment, that though he is in love with them, that they aren’t in love with him. Not the way they love each other. 

It hurts. God does it hurt. His heart is torn to shreds inside his chest and it feels like death. 

But Luka has still fallen. He loves them. And love is selfless. He still wants them to be happy. He still wants them to smile, still wants their hearts to beat in harmony with each other, even if it isn’t in harmony with his. 

So Luka holds back the sorrow in his soul, and reaches forward. He turns Adrien around so he can look into those beautiful eyes when he smiles. 

“Then let’s go get her back, ok? I already knew you love her. Just like I know she loves you.” Luka smiles so softly, and after a moment, Adrien smiles back with **hope** in his eyes. 

_That was how it fell apart._

Luka helps the two most beautiful people he has ever known fix what went wrong between them, even if he never knows exactly what it was. 

Now, when they hang out, Adrien and Marinette are always holding hands. Smiling at eachother. Kissing each other. 

_They are in love, and Luka is so, so happy they are together._

Luka Couffaine hides the tattered, lonely remains of his heart. He hides the saddest songs and melodies in a place just for him. 

It’s a bittersweet taste on his tongue. He misses them and is envious of them, but he is also so, so happy for them. 

They could have been something. He still longs to hold their hands in his, but he knows that ship has sailed. 

He’ll just have to catch another ship. 

(He doesn’t know how long it will be before he gets a second chance for something like this.) 

(He doesn’t think he wants another chance. He has been tainted by them. Nothing will ever compare to them.) 

(Luka Couffaine fell in love with two stars that burn more beautifully in the sky then anything he has ever, and will ever see. He is cursed now, to sing songs to the stars at night when no-one can hear.) 

(Luka sings songs of love to the stars he can never touch.) 


End file.
